1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to post-biopsy cavity treatment methods and implants. More particularly, the present invention relates to post-biopsy cavity treatment implants inserted into cavities formed in soft tissue that may be created during a biopsy or therapeutic excisional procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Breast biopsies are routinely performed in the United States following a detection of abnormalities discovered through mammographic visualization, manual palpation or ultrasound examination. There are a number of traditional methods to obtain breast biopsy tissue samples, including surgical excisional biopsies and stereotactic and ultrasound guided needle breast biopsies. Recently, methodologies have emerged that are based upon percutaneous minimally invasive large intact tissue sample collection. The use of these devices results in a unique cavity connected to the skin by a narrow neck. For example, such cavities may generally resemble an igloo. It is becoming apparent that the post-biopsy cavities left within the patient by such procedures may benefit from different post procedure treatment methods and implants, as compared to the post-procedure treatment methods and implants (if any) conventionally employed to treat cavities left by needle, core biopsy procedures or open surgical procedures. In part, this need for new post-procedure methods and implants is driven by the different nature, size and shape of the cavity created by such emerging percutaneous minimally invasive large intact tissue sample collection methods and devices.
In certain cases, locating a previously biopsied area is highly desirable. Therefore, to mark the biopsy site, a variety of biopsy site markers and identifiers have been developed, ranging from metal clips to pellets and sponges placed during or right after the biopsy procedure. Usually, these markers contain radiopaque and/or echogenic articles and include features such as metal clips and air or gas bubbles incorporated in a biodegradable matrix. However, existing markers are believed to be unsuited to the unique size and shape of some cavities, in that they do not adequately fill the cavity, do not adequately promote tissue ingrowth, and are not easily visualizable, among other disadvantages. It has become apparent, therefore, that new post-biopsy and post-procedure cavity implants and treatment methods are needed that are better suited to the percutaneous minimally invasive large intact tissue sample collection methods and devices that are currently gaining favor in the medical community.